Problems of our own
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Yeah...


Another Bri and me. She started and I edited EVERYTHING. Naruto acted more strangely than normal,He was stressed out by something, But what? 'What do I do? It was an accident, but now they think I am!' Naruto thought. H walked to his apartment, Unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"I can't believe everyone thinks I'm pregnant with Kiba's babies,I like him but he never talks to everyone thinks I'm a whore.' Naruto walked in and sat on the couch.

Naruto sat , and lonely...He wanted to confront everyone ,but would they listen? No...Nobody listened to him. He needed to talk to Kiba.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Kiba's house phone. It rang for a few moments before a soft womanly voice answered with a hello. "umm...Hello is K-Kiba there?" Naruto asked. "Who is this?" She asked. He sighed It's Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto congrats on the puppies, It's Hana I'll get Kiba. " "KIBA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hello? Naru?" Naruto took in a deep breath. "Hey" Was all Naruto could say.

"Naruto why is everyone talking about you getting pregnant?" 'Kiba sounds mad'. "That's why I called you to see if you knew who started the roomer But I guess you don't". " I have a clue...Uchiha" Kiba said to Naruto ignoring the last part of his statement.

Naruto stopped talking "S-Sasuke? Well...Nobody will listen to me, so will you tell everyone I am not pregnant?"

"Yeah sure Naru" "Bye Kib" "Bye" They both hung up thinking that Sasuke had started it. _

(Written by Bri) The next day the boys decided to confront Sasuke. They went to the Uchiha estate.

(ME) Naruto froze when they reached his door. He started playing with his fingers and looked at the ground. Kiba rolled his eyes and brushed past Naruto to knock on the door. It took a few minutes of knocking from Kiba before the door opened revealing the real whore in Naruto's life 'Sasuke' Kiba glared at Sasuke who only noticed Naruto. "Naruto" Sasuke said as non-coldly as his voice could manage. Naruto didn't respond continuing playing with his fingers. Sasuke rolled his eyes from annoyance and looked at Kiba "What do you want Inuzuka?" Sasuke's voice turning cold again. He glared an evil glare, Kiba took a step forward showing that he held his ground, Sasuke took a step forward also.

Kiba growled "I'm not scared of you" Sasuke said with a smirk. Kiba took a step forward getting even closer to the Uchiha "Why did you spread that rumor about Naruto? Why did you call him a whore?" Kiba asked getting annoyed at the boy's smirk.

"Because he is a whore" Sasuke said bluntly. "He is not a whore" He yelled in his face. He stopped from saying anything else when he heard a sob coming from behind him. It was Naruto, Kiba turned around and took a step towards him, Sasuke looked over Kiba's shoulder to look at Naruto. "Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked all anger had diminished from his voice. Sasuke let out a small chuckle "All whores are alike. Sleep with everybody and cry just as much" Sasuke said before walking back into his house.

He attempted to close the door but Kiba stopped him.

He stopped the door with his foot and slammed it open before rushing inside. He grabbed the boy by his collar and held him against the wall. "Nobody calls Naruto a whore" His voice boomed through the empty house. Sasuke just hovered there while Kiba held him "and who are you supposed to be? The whore's body guard?" Kiba growled even louder.

Naruto stopped crying he walked over to Sasuke. He pulled his hand into a fist and pulled him back. It happened in an instant he hit Sasuke in the face causing him to fly out of Kiba's grasp. "You even hit like a whore" He got out after a few minutes. Kiba went over and Kicked him in the stomach.

They walked back to Naruto's apartment in silence. When they got there Naruto stretched his arms around Kiba. "Thank you Kiba. So much!"  
Kiba laughed "Any time Naruto, You're my best friend and An Inuzuka always protects his best friend...No matter what" Kiba said as he looked at his ripped pants and bloody knuckles. "Umm. D-do you want something n-new to wear? I know how your mom can be about that stuff." "Thanks Naruto, That would be great" "The bathrooms over there" Naruto said as he pointed to the bathroom.

The boys did their tasks and met back in the living room. " Thanks Naruto I'll get them back to you tomorrow" Kiba smiled as he walked out of the door. 'Bye Kib" He whispered to the empty apartment.

He walked to the kitchen . "Why won't he love me?" He yelled to thin air. "I'm sorry Kiba" He said quietly pulling a knife from the drawer.

(Also written by Me) Naruto pulled the knife to his skin, he pushed down and exerted enough pressure to break the skin, His blood seeped through the edge of his knife.

(Bri..._.) Kiba had forgotten his pants at Naruto's and had to go get them so he could get one of his friends to repair them before his mom found out. He walked back to Naruto's apartment and opened the door.

He looked over to see if he could find the blonde. He walked to the bedroom. Empty. Into the bathroom .Empty. He walked into the kitchen. Red blood painted the floor Kiba stepped on. He nearly slipped before he found the blonde. He looked dead but he was moving from breathing but barely.

He carried the blonde to the bathroom, There was an easily viewed blood trail to the bathroom. He bandaged him before rushing out the door. He had to find a hospital.

Kiba carried Naruto bridal style until they reached the hotel. He rushed in getting him looks of awe. as he and the blonde were both covered in blood. His pink haired friend came over and nearly screamed when she saw the figure in Kiba's arms. "Naruto!" Kiba laid Naruto on the ground and Sakura started healing the wounds on Naruto's arms.

"Why Naruto! Why?" Kiba kept repeating this as he watched Naruto's unconscious body. Sakura walked up to him. "Kiba how did this happen?" "I...I don't know, I guess he was cutting him self" Kiba stated quietly.

A few hours later Naruto had finally woken up. "Where... Where am I" He asked the seemingly empty room. He heard whispers from the other side of the room. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to his bed. "Naru..." Kiba couldn't continue, the images of Naruto's arms flashed in his head. "Why?"  
Sakura finally asked him breaking the silence between them. He looked away from her and stared at the wall. "I...I can't tell you". "Well if you can't tell us, We have no choice but to send you to a Mental ward" a fourth voice added in. Kiba leaned in towards Tsunade "Will I at least get to visit him?" "No Kiba. No offense but until we find the reason for his actions nobody will be allowed to visit him" She whispered back to Kiba. Naruto heard everything and fought back a tear before falling back asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up but couldn't move. He was strapped down to the bed he was laying on. "Well I guess I'm here" Naruto said as he looked around the room.

(Bri wrote this It's not a paragraph... We're supposed to write paragraphs!) A nurse came into the room. (WTF. IKR!)

"Just calm down Naruto Kun" A soothing voice coming from a brunette he could only see from the corner of his eye. "The doctor will see you tomorrow" "Doctor?" He had enough time to mutter before he was forced back into back into a drug induced sleep. When he woke up he could see a tall brunette man in a chair in the same room as him. "Morning Naruto kun" "K-Kiba?" Naruto asked trying to make sure; His vision was blurry. "No. It's Kankuro..." He added emphasis on the 'Dr.' part.

( Once again... Why Bri WHY!) Naruto rolled his eyes, Kankuro was bragging about his Doctorness. Kankuro sat over and held Naruto's hand.  
He tried to move his hand but couldn't escape his grasp." I want Kiba here!"

"Listen Kit. Kiba isn't coming" Naruto growled at his new nickname. " Now listen. Self Mutilation is bad. It can shorten your life span drastically" Naruto's ears canceled all the noise coming from the Brunette's mouth, He stared at him. He was older...and Muscular. Naruto thought observing the muscles through the doctor's started blushing as the older man eyed him once Kankuro noticed that Naruto's face was red. He raised a brow.

"Don't make this hard, Naruto" Kankuro pleaded. Naruto rolled his eyes, then turned his back to the wall. He wanted to escape this nightmare,he passed out again.

Kankuro started thinking not about his diagnosis but about the blonde he met. The next day Naruto was let out of the straps and into a chair for his appointment. He was facing Kankuro. " So Kit how are you feeling today" Naruto growled "I've been better" He finally replied making a nervous smile at Kankuro. Which he took notes on. He looked up at the blonde who was shaking his legs back and forth because they barley reached the floor. 'He's kinda cute, I don't know who this Kiba kid is but I don't care...I think... I want him...' "Naruto how old are you?" "16, What's it to you?" Faking aggression but Kankuro saw through it and smiled.

"Hehe" Kankuro chuckled . "What's so funny?" Naruto snapped at his failure of keeping his face from blushing. "Nothin...I'm 25 if you wanted to know". 'Is it okay... If I just fuck him into the bed?'

He thought about all the ways he could pound the blonde "So how's Kiba?" He finally asked trying to get over himself. Naruto was shocked he didn't think about Kiba once since he met Kankuro, He's just so... arousing... 'I wonder if he'd fuck a minor?'

Forgetting about Kiba, he gave the other brunette a true smile. Kankuro was quite aroused by the smile, He had never seen anything this adorable. Naruto wanted to have some comfort. He then crossed his legs and stretched his back letting the Sunkist skin of his waist and stomach show. 'How's that for a show?' Naruto thought deviously.

Kankuro didn't take his eyes off of him the entire time but now he was watching him like a hawk, a horny hawk. Naruto let out the cutest yawn he had ever hear while continuing to stare, he stared at the lean, tan, arousing stomach. 'Don't drool yet I'm just getting started' Naruto laughed evilly in his mind.

Naruto then then stretched even farther back, before shivering. Kankuro was turned on now. Naruto was going to try his next move.

Naruto adjusted his pants just below his hips as he fell to the floor going unnoticed. He stretched his arms up exposing more of the sun kissed skin. Kankuro was sweating and Naruto let out a sly smirk. 'He's a client I can't' Kankuro whimpered at the thought. "N-Naruto would... would you take your seat now?" Naruto stretched one more time before getting back into his seat.

"Can't I stretch? I've been laying down for a whole day... It's exhausting." Naruto said with another yawn 'Oh my gosh I don't think I can handle any more of this!' Kankuro though. "Thanks for this... session? I'll see... I'll see you later" Kankuro said, quickly getting up and turning for the door "Kankuro! Your lying... please don't leave me.." Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry Kit. I have other clients" Kankuro lied, Naruto got up from his chair and hugged Kankuro's hips since he was so short compared to the older man. "See you tomorrow, Kanky" "It's Dr. Kanky to you" he rolled his eyes and mused at his new nickname.

Naruto waved at the kitty boy. Kankuro regretted leaving him.

Kankuro bit his lip and walked to the door and closed it behind him "Got a crush on your client much?" a familiar voice came from behind him as he locked the door. He looked at the redhead behind him "Don't start with me Gaara! He has issues and seeks comfort. So I'm doing the Doctorly thing" Gaara laughed in his face,"I don't think watching your client do a strip tease is a very comforting"

"He's just getting comfortable" Kankuro stated. "Hmm. Weird way but I've seen worse" Gaara laughed.

"Don't even try and say you didn't act the same way with that Neji kid. and how many years younger is he than you?" Kankuro walked away as Gaara gave him the dead eye. 'Kiba's the one I fell in love with...But Kankuro...He's smart tall and the way his shirt sticks to his muscles' Naruto moaned at the thought as an erection sprouted in his pants 'Maybe I do like Kankuro. But Kiba! I can't hurt him'

(Bri's paragraph) Naruto stress fully walked around the room with his hands on his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what he is with Kiba 'Kiba wasn't there for me... well he was... but Kankuro... Kiba didn't betray me like I'm doing with him...But he never made a move'. Meanwhile with Kiba. He was heading to the grocery store to get some dog food. Akamaru followed anticipatory.

'I wonder how Naru is going...I hope he hasn't moved on... I... haven't I want him...' Kiba was interrupted when he was knocked on his butt by a taller burnette. "Sorry my mind was...elsewhere" Kankuro said helping the boy up "No problem... I was thinking and wasn't watching where I was going" Kiba replied looking away from Kankuro;staring at a shelf of cookies.

Kankuro and Kiba walked awkwardly in the store.( Why is Kanky in the store)

(Umm... Cake?) Kankuro need to gain Naruto's trust and try to get him to open his feelings 'It's the doctorly thing to do' Kankuro lied to himself. But forgot about the blonde when he met Kiba.

'He's cute... I wonder what he's planning on doing after this' Kankuro thought (Horny Bitch Horny bitch...I have no Idea what I'm going to do about the cake...He...does something...or something...) "What are you here for?" Kiba questioned looking at the spaced out man, Smiling at how funny he looked.

"Umm. Just buying dinned for two...What are you doing tonight?" 'He's smooth...and tall... and looks strong...' Kiba smiled even brighter as he followed Kankuro blindly. "What did you come for?" He asked the stalker boy.

"Just some doggy foods" He said cutely as he picked Akamaru up. "I think I'll buy something for my lover too" Kankuro said looking at bones with Kiba. Kiba looked at him curiously "Who do you love?"

"You" he said bluntly smirking at the dog boy. Kiba blushed and hugged him " I love you too stranger,Name's Kiba" "Kankuro" "Lima call you Kanky" 'What's with all these kids calling me Kanky?' They walked around and Kankuro let Kiba decide what he wanted for Dinner. When they got everything they needed Kiba followed Kankuro back to his hummed a freaky voodoo song in his head until they made it to his door. "Here we are" Kankuro said as he unlocked it. They both walked in and Kiba sat on the couch as Kankuro began cooking the dinner. Kankuro was distracted about fucking Kiba,he almost burnt their steaks. 'That's never a good way to get laid' Kankuro thought as he threw the steaks off the burner. They sat there eating the steaks, Kankuro used a knife and fork; using his manners. As Kiba just put it on his fork and started chewing it (That's how I eat it and It always makes me think of Doggies So shut it Bri!)

Kiba smiled a little looking at Kankuro being all uptight.'This is really AWKWARD.' (I know how much you love,One sentence inputs to the story. Love you Snake)

(I hate you Bri...Just so useless...). Kiba's thoughts drifted back to Naruto while he ate his steak.'I just met this guy...I've loved Naruto for years...  
Maybe I'll just see him until Naruto gets out' Kiba started tearing up at Naruto being in the ward. "Kiba why are you crying?" Kankuro asked raising a brow. "Nothing... it's just my boyfriend got sent to the Mental hospital yesterday" Kiba shed even more tears as he relived the memory in his head. 'Yesterday...Is he talking about Naruto?' "You have a boyfriend?" "Well not technically but...I was going to ask him out... Then he got sent to the mental ward for cutting himself and didn't tell anyone why" 'What should I do? I like them both and they like each other... Love even.' Kankuro started sweating, he grabbed Kiba and laid him on the couch hugging him closely.

Kankuro wanted them both...But he also wanted to help them both...

(I swear to god bri! I'm going practically all the work!) Kiba got angry from all the stress he was under thinking about Naruto "I have to go now Kankuro...I had fun...Maybe we can do this again sometime" Kiba said coldly getting up from the man's grasp." Umm.. Sure Kiba" Kankuro sighed. He grabbed Akamaru and his dog food and went home. Once they were there he gave Akamaru his food, He went up to his room and locked the door. 'I need to tell him... If I can just see him once!... I can tell him...' Was this why Naruto was cutting himself... The stress? The fact that the person he loves won't love him back? He slept all night while Kankuro went to 'visit Naruto'

Once he walked in the room. Naruto already had his plan, He remembered a few moves he learned from his grandfather. He was going to use them on Kankuro. He needed some humor for being trapped in this room all day. "Morning Naruto , Want to talk?" 'Kankuro seems happy' Naruto stared at him,He wanted Kiba. The one person that caused him to get here.

'But Kankuro is a man...I'm sure someone as...well hot...as he has some moves of his own.' "Ummm... Kanky are you...Married?" Naruto asked fractiously. "? That's weird...But I guess we're have to familiarize ourselves...What do you want to know? and No I am not married" "Umm" Naruto decided to take advantage of the situation, "Anything? Hmm? How big is your dick? I bet it would hurt for someone like me" Naruto said seductively while he lifted his leg and rubbed up and down his thighs. "How about any questions besides that?" Kankuro said nervously as he eyed the boy,He started blushing so he hid his face behind his clipboard.

'Horny little kid...But it looks kinda cute on him..' Kankuro though getting aroused again. 'Ugh... How far is he going to go? Damn it! Why does he have to be so...attractive?'

Naruto attempted to do another strip tease of his but Kankuro looked away but he took this time to unbutton his ward uniform a little bit.

"Umm... This...This was fun..interesting...I'll see...I'll see you tomorrow Kit" He stuttered as he eyed the chewable flesh of the boy's neck and collar bones. He laughed nervously and got up holding his clipboard to hide the obvious erection the Blonde was giving him. "Oh you must be Kankuro's friend" Naruto mused turned super red and ran to the door.

"I think someone might have a crush on you Doctor or should I say Kanky?" Gaara said looking smug. "Shut up Gaara" Kankuro said as he straitened his back trying to look intimidating. "Making your client trust you Is a good doctors technique" Gaara rolled his eyes again. "So you weren't flirting?" Gaara asked sarcastically. Gaara remembered the first and only person he loved... Neji...He was also a patient here... (I know how much you love Neji... Lol. So here he is...)

(I hate you) Gaara was deeply in Love with Neji but he couldn't show his love. He just watched from the distance.

Gaara cried he loved Lee Rock but Gaara couldn't get over his petty crush...( Happy... I have Lee Rock He's stupid and useless)

(Yes I am happy) The long hair, pale eyes and skin. It made him tingle,

(EYE ROLL) He looked at Neji from the window; He was outside sitting on a bench looking at the fence that kept him here. Gaara couldn't stand it. He went home and got into bed. Lee was there;He put his arm around Gaara "What's wrong Gaara" Lee asked sensing the change in Gaara's normal behavior. "Nothing". Meanwhile Kankuro was preparing Dinner for him and Kiba. He wanted them both... remembering how cute Naruto looked when he was tied to the bed; all vulnerable. Kankuro licked his lips.

Kiba knocked on the door.

(Ugh!) "Hello Kiba!" Kankuro said sing songly. "K-kankuro uuunnnnhhn" Kiba moaned loudly as he walked in the house brushing his arm on Kankuro's chest "Horny much?" Kankuro asked as he relived the good feeling in his mind.

"You don't look so good Kiba" Kankuro said as he rubbed Kiba's shoulders. "It's Naruto I'm worried about him...The mental ward.. He must be scared and Lonely. He needs someone he can trust"

"We can't let anyone see Naruto until we find out why he was cutting himself" " We? and How do you know that?" "I...well... umm.. I kinda work there" Kankuro whispered hoping Kiba wouldn't hear it. "YOU WHAT! and you didn't tell me?" Kankuro could hear the hurt in Kiba's words. "Well it didn't come up... and another thing... He's my client..." Kankuro shrank in his seat. Waiting for Kiba's reaction.

Kiba looked at his lap,he felt betrayed "Can you get me in? So I can see him?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry, Kibs. I would get fired. But you can write him a note or something" He said handing him his clipboard.

(By Bri but Leon helped edit profusely) Kiba thought about what he was going to tell Naruto in his note. 'What can I say to him?' He quickly scribbled down a quick note and handed it to Kankuro. "Don't read this, Whatever you do!"  
Kiba said,getting up and walking out the door, forgetting his dinner once he wanted to do was go home and lay down. He finally found a way to talk to his 'Boyfriend'.

The next day Kankuro sat in Naruto's room watching him sleep;Tied up of course. 'Should I give him the note? Or keep him to my self?' When Naruto started waking up,Kankuro made his decision and the note back in his pocket and looked at the Blonde yawn,trying to get up;To no use. "You could have woken me up you know?" Naruto said plopping back down from the few inches he managed to lift his head off of the bed. "But then I wouldn't get the chance to see how cute you are when you sleep until after you get out".

Naruto blushed at the comment and shoved his head under the pillow, "I don't wanna wake up...I feel miserable tied to this bed" Naruto though of the note, He wanted to know what it said,He but he couldn't break the promise he made. "Then let's go outside today?" Naruto lifted his head being pulled back down by the restraints and shouted "WE can go outside!" "Well yeah. You've earned it for good" Kankuro faked a cough "Flirty" Another cough "Behavior" Naruto chuckled at the the 'hidden' comment. 'I knew my moves would work' He inwardly congratulated himself. Then they went to the yard after Kankuro untied Naruto.

(You really wanna type that note don't you!) Kankuro sat down on a bench looking at the lake in the distance. Naruto sat next to him; Really close to him. Naruto placed his hand on Kankuro's. He got nervous and grabbed Naruto's hand lightly. "What cha' doing" Naruto asked clueless. "Nothing"  
He smiled wickedly before yanking the hand, causing the Blonde to Fall onto Kankuro's lap. Naruto got the hint and straddled His waist. Kankuro grabbed Naruto's back side, making him jump even closer towards the boy's face.

Naruto hugged Kankuro's neck, Kankuro ran his hand up and down Naruto's entire back and ass.

"Umm. ?" Naruto asked quietly "Yes patient" Kankuro replied playfully. "So...What's your diagnosis?" Naruto asked seductively, but still as quiet. "My diagnosis is you're really sexy... I recommend that when you get out of here We should go on a date" "Are you asking me out Dr.?" "I think I might be...What's your answer?" "I would love to".  
Naruto barely finished when Kankuro pulled his face closer, Closing the distance between their lips.  
Kankuro licked the others lips hoping to get inside.

Naruto giggled at the playful tongue of the doctor, having never been kissed before. After watching the sun set, He suggested they go inside. Naruto whined but finally agreed. "Carry me?" Naruto whined. "Why should I?" "Cause you're a doctor"He whined even louder. Kankuro walked away, but came back when he noticed the boy hadn't moved an inch. He ran back and lifted the boy over one of his broad shoulders. "This isn't what I meant" Naruto screamed pounded on Kankuro's back. Kankuro laughed at the Blonde's feeble attempts. Naruto fell asleep on the way to his room. 'Tired him self out already' Kankuro thought with a smirk, He laid the blonde in his bed and walked out the door.  
Bit not before putting the straps back on him. "So that's what more of 'Not flirting' Looks like?"  
Kankuro turned around looking again to find his brother Gaara.

(Bri wrote this paragraph) "He needed comfort" Kankuro said turning a light pink. "That, Kankuro,Is surely a lie. I will say this one more time for your sake don't hook up with patients". 'I'm such a hypocrite. After Neji's release, I'm going to try something' He sighed at the thought of being rejected or what Lee would think. 'Should I fake an accident? Or tell him it's over...'

"Just cause Neji won't love you doesn't mean that Naru won't love me!" Kankuro screamed; the hospital going silent,both the patients heard what was said about them. Naruto turned red but it was unnoticeable in the darkness. "He loves me?" Naruto did a little dance in his bed showing his happiness.

Neji didn't even know Gaara that much,He was only his doctor. Neji looked back on his times with him . He remembered seeing the love in the Doctor's eyes whenever he looked at wanted to talk with Gaara Now.

Everyone went to sleep. The next day Gaara walked into the Neji's room with a sigh, closing it behind him. Before Gaara turned around Neji started to speak. "Gaara... I think I like someone..  
How does that work with my condition?" "Well I'd say you'd be making progress" Gaara's face turned from his blank face to a frown. More than a frown he was nervous and getting slightly depressed.

Neji looked down from his chair and began thinking about how he could express his feelings. He was never the one to share his feelings. Gaara was staring at Neji, examining his body.

"Well who is it?" Gaara asked breaking his trance on Neji's shoulders. Very doubtful of his crush's answer,His heart began beating loudly."It's...You" Gaara fainted when he heard his answer immediately being drug out by a eavesdropping Kankuro. "Told you love works" He muttered to a fading Gaara.

"Kankuro! I need to... I need to be in with...Sexji" Gaara slurred. Kankuro laughed at his drooling brother. He placed Gaara on a small bed in the hallway.

Gaara was screaming in his sleep for Neji and for Kankuro to let him go. He flopped in the bed.  
Gaara woke up but Kankuro refused to let him see Neji in his state of mind. Kankuro laid on top of Gaara keeping him from moving. "What if it was Naruto!" Gaara screamed looking for anyway to see Neji . Kankuro froze, He went to far. Gaara threw Kankuro off of him. Kankuro didn't get up to chase after him, He wanted to talk with Naruto. 


End file.
